


Of Love and Loyalty

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Established Relationship, Evil Space Husbands, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14016387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Hux’s men admire their Grand Marshal. That is common knowledge. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren  recognized the usefulness of this fact long time ago. It makes the soldiers and higher ranks loyal. But he would never have thought – feared – one of them would actually act upon the feeling.Companion piece to "Of Love and Bravery"





	Of Love and Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> You should first read "Of Love and Bravery" to understand all implications and details.

It is one small and insignificant gesture almost leading to bloodshed and an unleashing of Kylo Ren’s rage. Hux can prevent the mayhem from happening in the last possible moment.

 

Hux’s men admire their Grand Marshal. That is common knowledge. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren  recognized the usefulness of this fact long time ago. It makes the soldiers and higher ranks loyal. But he would never have thought – _feared_ – one of them would actually act upon the feeling.

 

Captain Moden Canady visits the _Finalizer_. A meeting to discuss the next steps concerning the mission to subject Utapau to the First Order’s rule. And after everything is discussed he strolls with Hux to the Bridge. Regretable the First Order is not the Empire. Canady despises his younger co-officers. Upstarts and spineless careerists the lot of them! But Hux is not the average officer. He is convinced of the ideology. He was brought up with stories of the old Empire, of imperial heroes, of honor and he embodies everything of this in every fibre of his body and mind. He is ruthless, cunning, intelligent and handsome. Moden equally admires and desires him.

 

Canady’s eyes are burning bright, fed on an inner fire, fueled by the sight of his beautiful copperhaired superior. And then they exchange the final words, saluting each other. After the military gesture Hux lowers his hand and Moden spontaneously seizes the opportunity. The following deep bow and a courteous kiss bestowed to Hux’s hand paints Ren’s vision in a red so vivid, the lava rivers of Malastare are nothing compared to it. Hux sees Ren approaching and he knows what is going to happen should he not act to prevent the outburst. And so he acts.

 

“How dare you?!” he says to Canady and slaps him in the face. Hux’s honour is restored. Ren’s anger vanishes and he stops in his steps.

 

There’s a fervent apology. A misunderstanding. A plantonic adoration turned into lower feelings.

 

Hux wills his eyes to harden and his heart to steel itself against emotions. Contrary to what many believe he likes Canady quite a lot, he even could envision the pursuing of a carnal relationship with the older officer. The feelings are reciprocated. But it’s no more than an impossible wish. As much as he loves Ren, as much he is a slave to his model function and their marriage. But today he saved Moden Canady’s life and this outweights everything else.

 

This is not the first incident. It will not stay the last one.

 

“Would you kill for me, Hux?”

 

It’s a few days later early in the morning. Hux is ready for his shift. He is prepared to leave and almost at the door to their shared bedroom, when Ren stops him on his way outside.

 

“Would you spill someone’s blood without questioning my decision, if I asked you to?”

 

“Whose blood?” asks Hux with a frown. He turns away from the door.

 

“That much about loyalty,” says Ren sardonically, „the right answer would have been „yes, I would.“

 

“Your point being?” Hux’s irritation gets the better of him. „You know I ordered my father to be killed. Therefore I don’t know whom I could kill for you, there’s no one important left.“ The accompanying smile is full of teeth reminding Ren of the nabooian Sando Aqua Monster. Dangerous and cunning.

 

“So, whom do you mean? Peavey? - Promote him and he will forget about any mutiny. Opan?” Ren still doesn’t react. “Dopheld? My most devoted officer and a good friend. Sure enough too great a loss for the First Order...and for me.”

 

“Canady,” says Ren gritting his teeth, his eyes glowing maniacally.

 

Hux humms thoughtful. His manner and mimic very guarded.

 

“Why him? His loyalty and his capabilities are undisputed.”

 

“He offended me as your husband. And he defiled your honor and your marital purity as the Supreme Leader’s spouse with his unseemly behaviour.“

 

Hux’s pad beeps before he can answer.

 

“I’m already late to the bridge, Ren.” Hux says crisply.

 

“I am the Supreme Leader, I will provide you with an excuse.”

 

Hux sighs wearily and leaves.

 

Their conversation is resumed after Hux’s shift.

 

„You want to emotionally alienate me from everyone, Ren. Want me to belong to you, and to you only and exclusively. Or am I wrong? I know what I swore to you at our wedding  – it was carnal and political loyalty to you, but not absolute obedience. Respect and love, not being your slave, Supreme Leader.” The last is said accompanied by a mocking bow and with as much venom and coldness Hux can muster right at this moment. Ren’s fury and his inability to handle feelings erupts like it did in the past, long before they fell in love and married, and he slams Hux, aided with the full power of the Dark Side, into the nearest piece of furniture. Hux immediately loses consciousness. The first thing he says, seeing Ren, as he wakes up in the medical ward is:

 

„Get out! I don’t want to see you!“ And Ren leaves without a comment.

 

Hux moves back into his old room he inhabited as a general. He thinks about killing Ren. And then killing himself. Starting a mutiny. Calling Organa and then defecting and joining the Resistance. In the end it’s a bottle of Corellian Firebrandy providing a solution to his misery and soothing his outrage.

 

From that moment on he adresses his husband only with “Supreme Leader”, doesn’t look him in the eyes and attempts to never be with Ren in the same room without others present. Hux’s will is like durasteel. He will never bow to Ren. The whole ordeal goes on for days until Ren is emotionally worn down and can’t stand it anymore.

 

„What do you want me to do to gain your forgiveness?!“ Ren shouts at him on the bridge. Everyone is watching. Hux turns away and Ren swears in basic. And in corellian for good measure. And in something that can only be shyriiwook. The walls and the floor are slightly vibrating, the air grows cold. But this time the force user has his powers under control. He doesn’t leash out.

 

„Do you want a divorce? Is that what you wish for?”

 

“No, Ren, I want you to recognize and prove to me I’m not your slave. It’s about my personal freedom.”

 

Weeks goes by and the pitiable crew has to manage without the 10 o’clock-Embrace & Kiss-Event. Their collective suffering is excruciating. Hux on the other side takes revenge and torments Ren whenever he can. Poe Dameron’s following call leads to Hux exchanging pleasantries and wartime anecdotes with the famous enemy pilot. Ren witnesses this on the verge of bursting into tears born of rage and despair.

 

And then Ren surrenders. It’s a full defeat, no prisoners.

 

And a few days later Grand Marshal Armitage Hux dates Captain Moden Canady. They have a nice conversation, take a magnificent meal with five courses and Hux stays on the _Fulminatrix_ for the duration of the night cycle.

 

„How was he,“ Ren asks the next day a little bit hesitantly „horizontally?“ Hux laughs. „Oh Ren, really, my honour and my marital oath prevented me from acting on my carnal urges. There was no bed sharing,“ states Hux calmly.

 

„But did the meeting and dining with him made you happy?“ Hux nods. „Although I have to admit I missed you, Ren. Not yesterday, but for the past weeks.”

 

“So, has my consort, the Supreme Leader, learned the lesson?”

 

Ren thinks about the question. “Yes, he has.”

 

“That’s fine, because I yearn for you more than you can imagine. Fuck me, or I will divorce you on the basis of not fulfilling your marital duties.” It is later, Hux laying on his back, his legs wrapped around Ren’s waist, his husband’s cock filling his passage, Ren’s tongue in his mouth, that Hux wholeheartedly forgives his consort.

 

And the result of their conflict is the recognition: you cannot buy or force loyalty. You have to earn it. And you earn it through love, respect and giving your spouse room to unfold and live his wishes. A marriage means not loosing liberty and belonging to you husband. Whenever Hux feels like indulging in a little “tumble” out of matrimonial, he follows his urges and Ren does the same. The only agreement between them is to officially inform each other of the fact. And give each other a sort of permit.

 

The 10 o’clock-Bridge-Ritual is ceremoniously reopened through a tight embrace and a very passionate kiss. Tongues involved.

 

„And thus was the foundation of the new Dating List Ritual and it’s also the conclusion of our present bedtime story,“ says Captain Phasma adressing the gathered soldiers and officers assembled in one of the big dormitories of the _Finalizer_. “My congratulations go to Lieutenant Longjonn. Your exceptional actions and your bravery during the Killian Mission led to choosing you as one of the new possible candidates. And today your name was randomly selected and put on the List. I’m sorry to tell you, it will probably take a few months before you will be allowed to date the Grand Marshal. That’s due to the fact of your position on the list being the last one. There are 199 fellow soldiers before you. And now off to bed everyone and lights out.“

**Author's Note:**

> I live for your kudos and comments, may they be constructive, nice or nasty. Talk to me, I will answer each and every one of you. Any prompts and wishes for the next part?


End file.
